DE 10 2013 010 152 A1 discloses a method for operating an infotainment system of a motor vehicle in which at least one data set of an infotainment system stored on at least one mobile terminal is wirelessly transmitted and received by the infotainment system as soon as a swipe gesture carried out on the mobile terminal has been detected. DE 10 2013 201 624 A1 and DE 10 2012 009 021 A1 likewise show such a method for operating an infotainment system of a motor vehicle.